


I Am Tied With an Easy Thread

by lforevermore



Series: I Don't Conquer [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Praise, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets one of his fantasies coming true - Geoff puts him on his knees in the office for Ryan and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Tied With an Easy Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will either be daddy kink or gangbang. as always, follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com

“A gentle heart is tied with an easy thread.” – George Herbert

The carpet digs into his knees, pebbling the skin and scraping it raw. Gavin doesn’t care, though, not with the way that his hands are tied behind his back – belt looped tight around his wrists, leather biting into his skin, not worn and soft like the collar that Geoff’s got around his throat. There’s a flush high on his cheeks, he knows – he always goes bright red during sex, skin pink like he’s a virgin all over again. This time, the blush is from the eyes trained on him – after all, it’s Ryan’s belt keeping him bound, even if it’s Geoff’s hand in his hair.

And that’s the thing – Ryan’s _watching_ , sitting on the couch with his arm draped across the back, legs spread wide and eyes trained on Gavin. Michael’s leaning against the door, doubling as an extra barrier between the outside world and an imposing presence, gaze heavy on Gavin as well. Michael’s grinning, like he’s enjoying the sight of Gavin on his knees, and Ryan’s wearing that familiar smug smirk. Gavin’s never going to be able to get through a Let’s Play without a semi again.

“Eyes on me,” Geoff says, and Gavin snaps his gaze back to the man in front of him. “Good boy.”

Geoff curls his fingers in Gavin’s hair, gives it a tug, probably just to watch Gavin swallow hard. He reaches one foot out, nudges at Gavin’s naked thighs, and Gavin spreads his legs wider in response, cheeks burning.

“Looks good like this,” Michael says from the door. His voice is rough in a way that Gavin’s only heard a few times before, and he doesn’t know how to handle the fact that it’s Michael’s turned-on voice.

“Yes, he does,” Geoff agrees. “Behaves better when he’s on his knees, too.”

“Should keep him there all day, then,” Ryan says and, _shit,_ his voice is deep and low, and Gavin is probably going to embarrass himself at work tomorrow.

“Thought about putting him under my desk.” Geoff’s hand tightens and loosens, keeps Gavin’s attention on the little pricks of pain, slowly sending him down to that safe, warm, comfortable place that he loves to go. Gavin lets out a little noise at his words, relishes the imagery, cock bobbing between his legs. “Gonna be good for us, Gavvy?”

It takes him a moment – it always does, and Geoff knows that, gives him the time he needs. “Yes, sir,” Gavin finally manages, and Geoff pets his hair back in reward. Michael lets out a low whistle, and Gavin shivers – he likes being at the center of their attention, he’ll admit it.

“He’s very good when he wants to be,” Geoff says. He pets Gavin again before reaching for a desk, grabbing something. He holds it up, shows it to Gavin before he leans and presses it into his palm behind his back – a little plastic Tower of Pimps. Gavin grips it tightly, doesn’t want to accidentally drop it and stop everything too soon. “Michael,” Geoff says, cuts his eyes to the lad by the door. “Watch his hands. If he drops it, stop us _immediately_.”

“Yessir,” Michael says easily, and Gavin feels a sudden shock of… something, something like _want_ there, at those words coming out of Michael’s mouth.

“Gavin, give me a color,” Geoff orders, stands up straighter with his hand in Gavin’s hair – soothing, grounding.

“Green,” Gavin says, and he’s confident about it. He _wants this_ , wants to be naked and kneeling for them, wants Geoff to show him off like he owns him, like he’s some kind of prize. The blinds are down, shielding them from the street, even though the parking lot is surely empty by now, late evening sun fading fast. He feels _good_ like this, like he can be something, do something right, and he wants to prove himself to the two watching them.

“You know the drill, Gav – drop it if you want to stop, Michael will let me know and we’ll stop immediately. Okay? Sound good?”

God, Gavin can see Geoff’s erection press against his fly. He wants it bad enough that it makes him blush when he thinks about it, loves the weight of a cock on his tongue. “Yes, sir,” he manages again, voice going slightly hoarse. It’ll be wrecked when this is all over, he knows, and he looks forward to it.

Gavin’s fingers flex over the little plastic Tower as Geoff unzips, shoves his pants and underwear down so that his erection can bob free. They’ve never really talked about it, but Gavin would bet good money that Geoff is an exhibitionist – he’s going to get just as much out of this as Gavin is, is going to enjoy Ryan and Michael’s eyes on them as well. He hears the brush of clothing on the cloth of the couch – Ryan, shifting, drawing his arm down to fold his hands across his knees, leaning forward like he enjoys the view.

“Eyes on me,” Geoff says, sharply, and Gavin snaps his eyes back to meet Geoff’s. “You want it?”

“Yes, sir,” he says – it’s easier, the more he gets into it, to talk.

“Beg me for it,” Geoff says. Michael swears from the doorway.

“ _Please_ , sir.” Gavin puts as much feeling as he can into that word, little break near the end.

Geoff hums. “You can do better than that. You want it or not?”

And the thing about Geoff, Gavin knows, is that if Gavin doesn’t do a good enough job, Gavin won’t get what he wants. It’s what he loves about Geoff, what he loves about this relationship – Gavin can trust Geoff not to let him get away with shit. Either way, Geoff’s getting a blowjob – it’s all a matter of _how_.

And Gavin wants it badly. That doesn’t mean it’s easy. “Pl-please fuck my mouth, sir.”

Michael swears again, this time with a little more feeling, a long drawn-out, “ _Fuuuuck_.”

“Good boy. Open,” Geoff orders, that little hint of iron in his voice. It’s a tone that Gavin doesn’t dare disobey, so he lets his mouth fall open, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Geoff slides between them, hand curling around the back of Gavin’s neck. “He’s got a little trouble getting the words out sometimes,” Geoff says, keeps Gavin still with one hand in his hair and one hair at the back of his neck. Gavin adjusts, gets his breathing rhythm down.

“How much can he take with that gag reflex?” Ryan asks, and Gavin flushes. He’s a little proud of himself, actually, how much he can take.

“All of it,” Geoff says, smirk evident in his voice. “From the tip to the base.” He starts thrusting then, dragging out slow and fucking back in, and they fall into a rhythm, Gavin keeping his mouth open and sucking as best he can while still breathing through his nose. “Ready, baby?” Geoff asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer – he’ll never push Gavin farther than he can take, after all – dragging Gavin down his cock until Gavin’s nose is pressed to the coarse hair at the base. “That’s right, baby, fuckin’ choke on it.” Tears well up at the corners of Gavin’s eyes and he struggles to keep them open as breath comes harder and harder. Finally Geoff pulls him back and off, letting him gasp and cough. It’s only a moment or so before Gavin opens his mouth again, eyes darting back up to Geoff – his signal that he’s ready for more.

“Good boy,” Geoff praises, and gets back to it.

By the end, tears stream freely down Gavin’s face. He can’t help shutting them on occasion, earning himself a light slap to his cheek – Geoff wants his eyes up and on him, at all times, and Gavin tries his best to obey. Geoff understands, he knows, that it’s difficult, which is why he’s not really being punished, just reminded. He can feel Ryan’s and Michael’s eyes on him still, hot and heavy, and it’s such a heady feeling. He keeps a tight hold on the plastic in his hand.

“On your face or down your throat?” Geoff asks him, the sandpaper quality of his voice letting Gavin know that he’s close. He pulls Gavin off so that he can answer, and even so, it takes Gavin a moment.

His head’s swimming – it’s not enough to send him under completely, but it’s enough to make him pliant. “Wherever you want, sir,” he says.

It earns him another light slap. “Not what I asked. Where do _you_ want it?”

“D-down my throat, sir,” Gavin manages, blush high on his cheeks.

“Good boy,” Geoff murmurs again, drags Gavin back onto his cock and strokes his hand at the base of his neck. “Your fucking mouth, I swear to God, Gavin… you’re gonna get me off and then you’re gonna show Ryan and Michael how good you are, aren’t you? Put you on your knees in the middle of the office like a slut, and you love it. _Fuck_.” Geoff thrusts forward sharply, grip tightening on Gavin’s hair as he comes. Gavin swallows, breathing through his nose as best he can, and finally, Geoff lets him pull back, combing his hands through his hair. “Fuck, good boy, you’re so perfect for me.”

He steps back, not at all concerned about the fact that his softening dick is hanging out of his pants. To be fair, Gavin’s naked as the day he was born. Geoff turns to Ryan, runs a hand through Gavin’s hair and then grips, pulls his head back so that his throat is bared.

“How do you want him?”

“On my lap,” Ryan says. “I want his ass against my cock.”

The thing is, Gavin loves Geoff, but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t have a crush on Ryan (or on Michael for that matter). As it is, Gavin shivers at the words, knows that Ryan isn’t going to fuck him but can’t help thinking of it anyway. That was their rule for today, no one fucks Gavin, not until Geoff decides it’s okay. Not until Gavin’s _earned_ it.

Geoff helps Gavin stumble to his feet, checks the bindings as he goes. They’re uncomfortable, but not dangerously so, and Geoff loves to keep Gavin on his toes like that. Gavin’s still got a tight grip on the little Tower of Pimps, just in case.

“He won’t need that,” Ryan says. “He’ll be able to speak.”

Geoff makes a noise of acknowledgement, pries the plastic toy out of Gavin’s hands and walks him over to Ryan before shoving him forward so that he practically falls onto Ryan. The man catches him, helps situate him so that Gavin’s straddling Ryan’s legs, but facing Geoff. Michael’s watching them with dark eyes, a smirk on his face, and fuck, but he’s next, he’ll want Gavin too.

They _want_ him. It’s like… it’s like all of Gavin’s deepest fantasies are coming true.

Ryan fits his hands around his hips, drags Gavin back until his ass is snug against his cock, bound hands pressed to Ryan’s chest. Then, he grinds up, presses his cock to the crease of Gavin’s ass, and Gavin whimpers. Ryan chuckles behind him, slides one hand up to pinch and pull at Gavin’s nipple, until Gavin is writhing in his lap, mouth open and little gasps escaping him as he wiggles.

“Perfect,” Ryan murmurs, presses his lips to the side of Gavin’s neck and rolls his hips again. “Just like this. God, I can’t wait to feel you around my dick, press you down and fuck you… I bet you’ll respond beautifully, Geoff’s trained you fucking well, hasn’t he?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Gavin says, and Ryan gives his nipple another twist.

“God, you just take it, don’t you?” His hand slips down Gavin’s chest, down his stomach, to tease at his cock. It’s not nearly enough to get Gavin off, but it’s enough to have him jerking his hips, rolling them and thrusting them like he can get enough friction if he just tries hard enough.

It hits him, then, what Ryan’s doing. He’s essentially using Gavin’s body to jack off, pressure and heat rolling against him, and it’s so… fucking _hot_ and humiliating all at once, Gavin loves it. He loves the feeling of being used, of Ryan doing the using, like Gavin’s a toy.

Gavin rolls his hips back, an experiment, and Ryan lets out a little half-growl, half-groan, hands finding his hips as he forces him to do it again, and again.

“Geoff,” Ryan finally says, short. “Where can I –“

“Anywhere on him, or in his mouth,” Geoff says.

Ryan shoves Gavin forward. “On your knees,” he says, and Gavin drops, tries to turn, but Ryan’s hand on his neck holds him in place.

The first splash hits his back with Ryan’s sigh, then lower and lower until there are trails down his back and over the curve of his ass. Ryan slides his hand up to card through Gavin’s hair, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “Good boy,” he rumbles, low voice absolutely sinful in this scenario. He sits back, leaves Gavin there on the floor, back covered in come. “Michael?”

Michael doesn’t say anything, head tilted like he’s regarding Gavin closely, eyes narrowed. Instead of replying, he walks over to Geoff, and leans down to whisper something in his ear. Geoff grins, eyes going dark as he watches Gavin, and a little thrill of anticipation curls in his belly. Whatever they’re planning, Gavin’s going to love it, he knows.

“Yeah, go for it,” Geoff says, and settles back in his desk chair.

Michael strides over to Gavin, reaches down and helps Gavin to his feet before he slips behind him and undoes the belt binding Gavin’s hands together. “Come on, boi, let’s give ‘em a show,” he says. He has Gavin kneel back down in the middle of the office floor, between Geoff and Ryan, presses his hand between Gavin’s shoulder blades until he’s on his elbows. He comes around behind Gavin, pulls Gavin’s legs farther apart. His hands come up, then, to knead at the cheeks of Gavin’s ass and suddenly Gavin _gets_ it, knows what’s about to happen. He goes a deep red, drops his face to hide it in his arm.

“Now he’s shy,” Michael says, laughing, and licks a slow stripe across Gavin’s hole. Gavin lets out a little moan, broken, cock hanging heavy between his legs. Michael sets to work, licking from Gavin’s balls to his hole and back again, until Gavin’s scrabbling at the floor, trying to hold onto anything at all, anything he can to relieve the pressure building. Gavin whimpers and whines, embarrassment long forgotten. Michael nips at his cheek and Gavin lets out a low groan, back a tense line.

“G-Geoff,” Gavin manages, turns his head so that he can look at the man. “Geoff, I need – need to come, please…”

“Not until Michael does,” Geoff says, and Gavin whines as Michael chuckles against his ass, points his tongue, and drives it deep, sending Gavin trying to scrabble away.

Michael drags him back, hands around his hips, and chuckles again. “Where you goin’, boi?”

“Tell him how it feels, Gavin,” Geoff orders, and drops to one knee beside Gavin, hand in his hair.

“Good, so good, Michael,” Gavin gasps out, flushed and sweating. “Feels so, so _good_ … God, please!”

“I could do this for hours,” Michael says, and Gavin could cry, doesn’t know what he’ll do if Michael keeps him going like this all night, lets a little whimper loose.

Michael takes pity on him though, drags Gavin up to his knees and turns him so that they’re face to face. “I’ve got you, Gav, it’s okay,” Michael says, and gets his hand around the both of them, cocks sliding together as he jerks them, fast with _just_ the right amount of pressure. “Hold on for me, baby, hold on, just a little longer – you’re so fucking hot, you did so fucking good, perfect little slut for us, Gav, _you’re perfect,_ God _damn_ it,” he growls out, and comes all over their hands. Gavin whimpers as his hand slows, but Geoff’s got him, comes around from behind and fists Gavin’s dick just the way he likes, teeth latching onto his shoulder.

Gavin comes with a shout, hands flying forward to hold onto Michael. He curls back into Geoff as the shocks trickle through him, breathing coming harsh from his mouth. Geoff kisses at his neck, murmuring praises and comforting, soothing words.

“Did he earn it?” Gavin hears distantly, and nearly groans again – they’re talking about him, about him earning their cocks, earning Ryan and Michael fucking him.

Geoff presses another kiss to his neck. “Yeah,” he says, fondly. “I think he did.”


End file.
